zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lovely Splash
Nick was sitting at the shoreline of Rainforest District, admiring the warm sunlight surrounding the entire scenery. This was one of his favourite spots for vacations, for every season there was like summer. Yet something seemed strange around there. There was nobody else there besides him, and eerily silent. Still, the fox enjoyed the calm and serene atmosphere while gazing at the distance on the sea. Suddenly, he saw movement going in the water. Startled, he turned around to see what it was. It didn´t make any noise, but it looked bigger than a regular fish. Nick was curious, but a bit creeped out. What kind of a creature was there? He could see a splash in the water, revealing a blue fin tail there. Nick backed away, and hid behind a palm tree. He didn´t know what the creature was up to, and he didn´t want to disturb it. Finally, something emerged from the water. Nick gasped at what he saw. It had the upper body of a beautiful rabbit, but a blue tail fin like a fish. It wore a seashell bra of a same color, and its face was all too familiar to Nick. It was Judy! Nick couldn´t believe his eyes. He didn´t know why she had turned into a merbunny, but it was no mistake that it was her. Suddenly, she noticed him too. Without saying a word, she waved at him seductively. Nick was almost entranced as he approached her. It was like there was an unexplained alluring aura around her that drew him into her. Even though he had always been attracted to her, it seemed strangely stronger now. The fox sat down next to her, trying not to step on her tail. Judy leaned closer to her, and gazed into his eyes deeply. It was almost like hypnotism, he couldn´t resist it. The merbunny then put her paws on his cheeks and kissed him on the mouth. Nick was in bliss. This seemed so surreal, but so wonderful at the same time. Judy moved back into the water, and offered her paw to Nick. Without hesitation, he took her paw, and was about to follow her, until he stumbled onto something and fell into the water. He could feel a huge splash on his face, and suddenly... it all disappeared. It was all a dream. Nick woke up in a hammock, his face all wet. Judy stood next to her in her normal form, holding a bucket of water. "Sorry about getting you wet, you were in such a deep slumber that there was no way of waking you up. Not even kissing seemed to do the trick", she smiled. Nick yawned as he remembered how he promised to play some beach volleyball with her after the nap. They were having a day off today, and the two had gone to Rainforest District to enjoy their stay on its beach. "You have no idea how wonderful dream I had", he rose from the hammock. "I think I have an idea", Judy smirked subtly as the two went playing. . Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots